Ours
by Lala-chan ssu
Summary: SEQUEL OF SWEETEST DEVIL/Akashi hamil! Tapi semua Kisedai menyentuhnya. Lantas, siapa ayahnya?/OMEGAVERSE, MPREG, GANGBANG, DLL DKK/DLDR


_**Lala-chan ssu presents**_

**Ours**

**Rated: M**

**Pair: Alpha!GoM x Omega!Akashi**

**Disclaimer: Kurobas milik om FujiTada**

**Warning: MPREG, LEMON, BLOWJOB, HANDJOB, SEX TOY, PREGNANT SEX, OMEGAVERSE, GRAPHIC BIRTH SCENE  
LAGI-LAGI KEK TAG DOUJIN HENTAI  
ABAL, GAJE, OOC, NISTA, TYPO, DLL DKK**

**DLDR**

~~oo00oo~~

"Aku berangkat dulu ya, Sei-_kun_."

"Iya. Hati-hati di jalan, Tetsuya."

"Jangan terlalu lelah, nodayo. Meskipun kau bekerja dari rumah."

"Aku mengerti, Shintarou. Jangan terlalu khawatir begitu."

"Sei, nanti siang Ryouta pulang."

"Tentu, Daiki. Aku akan buatkan masakan kesukaannya."

"Dia bilang jangan dipaksakan."

"Sei-chin, nanti kubawakan kue strawberry ya~"

"Tentu, akan kutunggu."

Dengan itu, para pria dengan rambut warna-warni meninggalkan mansion besar yang terletak di tengah kota Tokyo. Seorang pria berpostur tubuh kecil melambaikan tangan pelan lalu menutup pintu mansion yang langsung terkunci otomatis begitu menutup.

Kalian pasti bingung kenapa para makhluk pelangi alias Kiseki no Sedai tinggal bersama di mansion besar itu.

Tentu saja penyebabnya adalah omega manis-manis imut yang bernama Akashi Seijuurou.

Untuk memperjelasnya, mari kita mundur ke kejadian sekitar dua bulan yang lalu.

~~oo00oo~~

Kali ini, Akashi duduk berhadapan dengan para mantan anggota Kiseki no Sedai. Yang lain hanya terduduk diam karena Akashi meminta mereka datang bertemu untuk keadaan darurat. Mereka semua sempat cemas setengah mati karena mereka pikir ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada Akashi, namun mereka lega dan sedikit bingung melihat Akashi duduk baik-baik saja di hadapan mereka, meski sedikit lebih pucat.

"Anoo... Akashicchi, ada masalah apa sampai meminta kami datang kesini ssu?" tanya Kise.

"Tidak biasanya kau meminta bertemu, bukan. Ini lebih bisa disebut maksa." Ujar Midorima sambil menaikkan kacamatanya.

"Wajahmu pucat sekali, Akashi-_kun_. Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kuroko.

"Aka-chin sakit?" Murasakibara menatap Akashi dengan tatapan malasnya.

"Kalau kau mau bicara cepatlah sedikit. Imayoshi bisa marah padaku." Keluh Aomine.

Tanpa berkata-kata, Akashi menaruh sebuah benda di atas meja. Para anggota Kiseki no Sedai memajukan tubuh mereka untuk melihat benda itu, dan langsung terbelalak.

Sebuah _test pack_

Dengan hasil positif

"Aku hamil." Kata Akashi.

.

.

.

"Aku pasti ayahnya kan, Sei-_kun_?" tanya Kuroko langsung dan menggenggam tangan Akashi. Akashi mengerjap.

"Apa? Tunggu dulu—"

"Oi, Tetsu! Jangan asal bicara begitu! Lagian apapula itu Sei-_kun_?! Oy Akashi, itu pasti anakku kan?!" tanya Aomine.

"Kalian ini apa-apaan, nodayo? Jangan asal mengajukan diri." Midorima menaikkan kacamatanya.

"Jangan dengarkan mereka, _ssu_! Ne, Akashicchi, itu anakku bukan?" tanya Kise sambil menunjukkan puppy eyesnya.

"Aka-chin, kalau itu bayiku akan kubuatkan yudofu yang banyak." Ujar Murasakibara.

"Kalian semua, tenanglah!" seru Akashi membuat yang lain kembali duduk tenang. Akashi menghela napas dan memijit kepalanya.

"Aku mengajak kalian kemari justru karena aku tak tahu siapa ayahnya." Akashi melipat kedua tangannya. "Tapi tak kusangka kalian malah ribut mengajukan diri tanpa protes atau terkejut."

"Aku tak perlu terkejut karena aku tahu itu anakku." Tukas Kuroko.

"Sudah kubilang, jangan asal klaim begitu, Tetsu!"

"Kau juga begitu, nodayo."

"Untuk apa terkejut _ssu_? Akashicchi kan banyak melakukannya denganku."

"Hah. Apa-apaan kalian. Kalian akan kuhancurkan."

Akashi menggebrak meja, membuat kelima pemuda warna-warni lainnya menatap Akashi. Akashi menghela napas kasar.

"Ini tidak akan selesai. Intinya, aku tak tahu siapa ayahnya, dan tadinya berniat berdiskusi dengan kalian." Ujar Akashi. Mulut mantan anggota Kiseki no Sedai menganga dan tergagap.

"Akashi, maksudmu diskusi itu..." ucapan Midorima menggantung. Akashi hanya terdiam, tak menatap mereka sama sekali.

"Akashicchi yakin _ssu_?" tanya Kise khawatir.

"Kau baru saja memberitahu kami, coba pikirkan saja." Usul Aomine.

"Untuk apa dipikirkan lagi?" tanya Akashi. "Aku mana mungkin meminta kalian bertanggung jawab satu per satu—"

"Anoo..." Kuroko membuka suara. "Bagaimana kalau untuk sekarang ini kita semua tinggal bersama saja? Entah ini anak siapapun, bukankah secara teknis kita semua sudah menghamili Akashi-_kun_?"

Yang lain menggumam, setuju dengan ucapan Kuroko.

"Baiklah! Kita akan tinggal bersama _ssu_!" seru Kise riang.

"Tunggu, bukan ini maksudku—" ujar Akashi.

"Sudahlah. Kalau kau terlalu stress memikirkannya tidak baik untuk bayimu, nodayo." Ujar Midorima.

"Oke, jadi dimana kita tinggal?" tanya Aomine.

"Lebih baik dekat dari tempat bekerja kita semua." Usul Kuroko.

"Aku ikut saja deh..." gumam Murasakibara.

"Kalian..." Akashi sudah menyerah.

~~oo00oo~~

Dan sekarang di sinilah mereka. Di mansion milik Akashi yang berada di Tokyo

Dua bulan berlalu, usia kandungan Akashi sudah mencapai usia empat bulan. Ia menghela napas dan kembali duduk untuk mengerjakan laporan. Sebenarnya ia lebih dari mampu untuk tetap bekerja dan datang ke perusahaannya, namun berterima kasihlah pada jiwa overprotektif para alphanya, Akashi diberikan cuti hingga melahirkan dan ia akan mengontrol jalannya perusahaan keluarganya dari rumah.

Ya siapa juga yang bakal protes? Pemimpin perusahaan gitu lho

Beberapa saat kemudian, Akashi meregangkan tubuhnya. Sesaat ia sentuh perutnya yang mulai membesar. Ia tak tahu anak siapa yang ia kandung, namun mereka tetap merawatnya dan menyayanginya.

Apa semua akan berlanjut meski saat anak ini lahir dan baru diketahui siapa ayahnya?

Akashi menggeleng cepat. Ia sudah gila. Ah, mungkin heatnya waktu itu yang membuatnya gila. Ia tahu omega akan merasa bergantung pada alpha yang mengawininya dan tetap berada di sisinya, tapi mana mungkin ia merasakan itu pada lima alpha sekaligus?!

Akashi sedikit merasa ia lebih parah dari pelacur.

Akashi melihat jam dinding. Pukul 12 siang. Kalau tidak salah, Kise akan pulang jam 1 nanti. Akashi bangkit perlahan dan mulai menyiapkan makan siang. Biasanya juga Aomine akan bertandang ke rumah untuk makan siang, jadi ia menyiapkan porsi yang lebih banyak.

~~oo00oo~~

"_Tadaima ssu_!"

"Kau berisik, Kise."

"Aominecchi _hidoii ssuuu_!"

Suara ribut Kise dan Aomine terdengar dari pintu depan. Akashi mematikan kompor dan melangkah ke teras depan.

"_Okaeri_ Ryouta, Daiki." Sapa Akashi.

"Seijuuroucchiii~~ aku kangeeeennn." Kise memasang pose hendak memeluk Akashi, namun kerah bajunya ditarik dari belakang oleh Aomine.

"Jangan sembarangan! Aku yang harus memeluknya lebih dulu!" seru Aomine

"Enak saja _ssu_! Aominecchi kan sering!"

"Apa katamu?!"

"Kalian berdua, sudahlah." Ujar Akashi lalu membentangkan kedua tangannya. "Bagaimana kalau peluk berdua?"

Kise dan Aomine terdiam, lalu memeluk tubuh kecil Akashi berdua. Akashi tanpa sadar menggumam nyaman, membuat hasrat kedua alpha di hadapannya bergetar.

"Seijuuroucchi...aku rindu..." ujar Kise dengan nada rendah sambil perlahan menghisap leher jenjang Akashi dan membuatnya berjengit.

"Oy, jangan curi _start_ Kise!" Aomine mendengus dan mulai menyelusupkan tangannya ke dalam baju Akashi. Tangannya meraba tubuh mungil itu yang nampaknya menjadi sangat sensitif. Akashi lantas meloloskan desahan pendek, namun keras. Membuat kedua alpha itu menelan ludah kelaparan.

"Aku masih ada waktu sampai jam makan siang selesai." Ujar Aomine. Ia memagut bibir Akashi sementara tangannya masih meraba tubuhnya.

"Yang lain masih lama kan pulangnya _ssu_?" tanya Kise sambil perlahan memasukan tangannya ke dalam celana Akashi dan mulai memasukan jemarinya ke lubang Akashi yang sudah mulai basah. Akashi mendesah, seluruh tubuhnya seolah tunduk kepada setiap sentuhan mereka.

"Alphaa..." rengek Akashi, membuat Aomine dan Kise bergerak cepat dan membawa Akashi menuju kamar. Untungnya kamar Akashi tak jauh dari tangga menuju lantai dua, sehingga begitu mereka masuk, mereka kembali ke kegiatan mereka.

Aomine menyibak baju yang dikenakan Akashi dan mulai memilin dan mencubit puting Akashi yang menegang. Kise sendiri masih memainkan jarinya di dalam lubang Akashi. Akashi melenguh merasakan sentuhan di bagiannya yang paling sensitif.

"Midorima itu cerewet dan tak memperbolehkan kita melakukan apapun padamu selama trimester pertama kehamilanmu." Aomine mendecak. "Tapi lihatlah, kau sebegitu ingin disentuh, Sei."

Akashi menelan ludah. Ia sudah tak tahu tampangnya seperti apa sekarang. Pandangan matanya memburam dan wajahnya terasa panas. Napas yang terengah-engah membuat kedua alpha di atasnya makin bersemangat menyentuhnya.

"Jadi kali ini, kita hanya akan menyentuh Seijuuroucchi saja _ssu_!" Kise memamerkan senyumannya lalu semakin menggerakkan jarinya acak. Bersamaan dengan itu, Aomine menghisap putingnya membuat Akashi meloloskan desahan senang.

Cairan putih keluar, membuat tubuh Akashi melemas. Kise hanya terkekeh kecil.

"Sensitif sekali ya, sampai dibeginikan saja Seijuuroucchi keluar." Kise memposisikan dirinya di sebelah Akashi.

"Aku mengantuk." Gumam Akashi.

"Ya kalau begitu tidurlah." Aomine bangkit dan menepuk rambut merah Akashi. Akashi menurut dan perlahan melaju ke alam mimpi.

~~oo00oo~~

Akashi menggeliat tak nyaman di kursinya. Kini usia kandungannya sudah enam bulan, dan ukuran perutnya juga sudah cukup besar, membuatnya semakin sulit bergerak. Ditambah lagi seluruh tubuhnya terasa begitu sensitif hingga pakaian apapun yang dikenakannya terasa tak nyaman dan membuat nafsu seksualnya tetap tinggi.

Saat ini, hanya ada Kuroko dan Murasakibara di rumah. Midorima bilang ia akan pulang sebentar lagi setelah menyelesaikan operasi. Akashi menelan ludah diam-diam. Semalam ia menanyakan pada Midorima bagaimana cara menahan birahi seksualnya. Midorima bilang karena pengaruh hormon, wajar jika birahi seksualnya naik saat hamil, namun bila Akashi ingin menahannya, ia bisa memasang _sex toy_ di lubang anusnya.

Namun, sial, _sex toy_ ini malah membuatnya semakin tidak karuan.

Sekarang Akashi malah semakin terangsang dari sebelumnya. Perlahan namun pasti, ia menambahkan getaran yang dikeluarkan oleh mainan yang ia gunakan sekarang. Ia berusaha tetap tenang meski ia sangat ingin mendesah keras dan disentuh.

Kuroko mengalihkan perhatiannya dari novel yang ia baca menuju Akashi. Kuroko menelengkan kepalanya. "Kau baik-baik saja, Sei-_kun_?"

Akashi hanya menoleh dan tersenyum, namun tak menjawab pertanyaan Kuroko. Kuroko semakin keheranan. Murasakibara menoleh dan mendekati Akashi.

"Aka-chin kenapa?" tanya Murasakibara sambil menyentuh dahi Akashi.

"Mmhh~"

Akashi menutup mulutnya. Sial, ia refleks mengeluarkan suara jahanam itu. Murasakibara menelengkan kepalanya sedangkan Kuroko menatapnya datar.

"Sei-_kun_, kau ingin disentuh?" tanya Kuroko.

Akashi tak menjawab, namun bagian bawahnya sudah terlanjur disentuh oleh Kuroko, membuatnya mendesah semakin keras. Kuroko menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Pertama, lebih baik kita ke kamarmu dulu. Murasakibara-_kun_, kau mau menggendongnya?" tawar Kuroko.

"Tidak usah disuruh." Murasakibara mencibir lalu menggendong Akashi perlahan, tak mau menyakiti bayi yang dikandung Akashi. Dalam kedipan mata, Akashi kembali terbaring di ranjangnya.

Kuroko melepaskan celana yang digunakan Akashi dan melihat ke arah lubang Akashi yang nampak penuh.

"Sudah kuduga kau menggunakan mainan. Kau simpan di mana pengendalinya?" tanya Kuroko. akashi menyerahkan pengendali yang sedaritadi digenggamnya takut-takut. Belum sempat Kuroko mengambilnya, Murasakibara sudah lebih dahulu merebut pengendali kecil itu dari tangan Akashi.

"Heeehh...jadi seperti ini yang dibilang Muro-chin dulu." Ujar Murasakibara.

"Murasakibara-_kun_, kau tahu tentang hal ini?" tanya Kuroko.

"Dulu Muro-chin pernah menjelaskannya padaku. Aku ingin tahu Sei-chin seperti apa bila kugunakan ini." Ujar Murasakibara dan asal menekan tombol.

"Ah—hnnaaahh...!"

Akashi menggelinjang. Sesaat ia dapat merasakan bayi dalam kandungannya menendang perutnya karena getaran di bagian bawahnya. Kuroko dan Murasakibara saling menatap, lalu pengendali dipegang oleh Murasakibara.

"Kau begitu ingin disentuh ya, Sei-_kun_." Ujar Kuroko. kuroko perlahan menciumi leher Akashi sedangakan tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk menelusuri seluruh tubuh Akashi.

Jujur saja, pemandangan seorang omega yang sedang hamil itu nampak sangat menggiurkan. Betapa tubuhnya yang mungil nampak sedikit terbentuk karena perutnya membesar. Membayangkan bahwa mereka melakukan ini pada sang omega membuat insting alpha mereka meraung bangga. Ditambah lagi saat ini Akashi tengah bergetar, menunggu untuk disentuh.

"Aku pulang."

Suara Midorima terdengar dari lantai satu. Tak lama, Midorima melangkah menuju lantai dua dan mencari-cari penghuni mansion besar itu. Midorima memasuki kamar begitu mendengar suara Kuroko memanggilnya. Mata hijaunya mengerjap melihat pemandangan Akashi yang sudah telanjang bulat dengan Kuroko dan Murasakibara duduk di sampingnya.

"Kenapa ini, nodayo?" tanya Midorima. Murasakibara menggumam.

"Sei-chin ingin disentuh, tapi mainan ini menghalangi."

Midorima menoleh. Ia menghela napas dan memposisikan dirinya di hadapan Akashi.

"Kalian tak bisa melepaskannya?" tanya Midorima. Ia langsung saja mengeluarkan mainan itu perlahan dari lubang Akashi, menyebabkan cairan putih beraroma manis menyeruak keluar dari lubangnya.

"Nah, Midorima-_kun_." Kuroko membuka suara. "Karena kau melepaskan mainannya, bagaimana kalau kau melakukan seks dengan Sei-_kun_ lebih dulu?"

"Hah?!" wajah Midorima sontak memerah sementara Murasakibara dan Kuroko menatapnya datar.

"Mido-chin gak usah sok jaim begitu deh. Kau juga pernah melakukannya kan?" Murasakibara menguap.

"Tak kusangka Midorima-_kun_ adalah orang yang munafik."

Perempatan imajiner muncul di dahi Midorima. Midorima langsung melepaskan celananya dan tanpa basa-basi memasukkan penisnya ke lubang Akashi yang sudah basah.

"Hnaahh... Shin—" Akashi menelan ludahnya. Mendengar itu, perlahan Midorima melanjutkan gerakannya menjadi lebih cepat. Kuroko juga ikut melepas celananya dan menunjukkan penisnya yang sudah hampir berdiri.

"Ayo, Sei-_kun_. Kau ingin menyentuhnya kan?" Kuroko memasang senyuman tipis, namun entah kenapa begitu menggoda. Akashi menurut dan mulai menyentuh penis Kuroko. Jemarinya piawai memainkan penis milik pemain bayangan tersebut membuatnya menggumam pelan.

"Sei-chin, aku juga mau." Murasakibara menyerahkan penisnya. Akashi langsung tanggap dan mengulum penis milik Murasakibara dengan nikmat, seolah sedang menikmati es krim di tengah musim panas.

Gerakan Midorima yang memasuki anusnya semakin tak teratur. Akashi mengeluarkan desahan tertahan karena penis yang masih memenuhi mulutnya. Tak lama, ia merasakan cairan hangat memasuki tubuhnya bersamaan dengan ia yang mencapai klimaks. Murasakibara mengeluarkan penisnya dari mulut Akashi dan berganti tempat dengan Midorima.

"Aku jarang memasuki Sei-chin. Curaang." Murasakibara merengut kecil. Akashi terkekeh kecil di antara napasnya yang terengah.

"Kalau begitu...kau boleh memasukiku."

Murasakibara mengangguk dan langsung saja memasukkan penisnya ke lubang Akashi yang baru saja beristirahat. Ditambah lagi, Midorima mulai mengulum putingnya.

"Sei-_kun_ memang pintar." Kuroko mengelus rambut Akashi pelan, seiring ia merasakan klimaksnya mendekat. Cairan putih keluar dari penis Kuroko, mengaliri tangan putih Akashi.

Murasakibara terhenti begitu merasakan sesuatu bergerak. Ia menyentuh perut besar Akashi dan merasakan bayi di dalamnya bergerak kesana kemari.

"Sepertinya dia senang ya." Kuroko terkekeh dan ikut mengelusnya.

Akashi masih mengeluarkan desahan demi desahan, hingga mereka bertiga mencapai klimaks bersamaan.

Salahkah ia bila ia tak ingin ini berakhir?

~~oo00oo~~

Entah apa yang dipikirkan oleh penerus muda Akashi itu, ketika di usia kandungannya yang ke sembilan bulan dan mendekati hari kelahiran, ia malah mendatangi kelima alphanya yang tengah mengobrol ria di ruang TV untuk melakukan seks bersamaan. Saat itu ada hujan badai mendera Tokyo, sehinga mereka diliburkan atau terpaksa tak bisa pergi bekerja. Kesempatan itu tentu tak disia-siakan

Dan di sinilah mereka, Akashi berada di tengah ranjang dengan perut besarnya, Kuroko berada di antara kedua kakinya, kedua tangan Akashi memegang penis Kise dan Aomine, Murasakibara menyenderkan kepala Akashi ke pangkuannya, dan mulutnya tengah mengulum penis Midorima.

Sebenarnya sejak kemarin ia merasa perutnya sedikit kram. Namun ia memilih mengabaikannya karena menurutnya masih terlalu cepat untuk bayinya keluar.

"Nee, Kuro-chin, bisa cepat sedikit?" tanya Murasakibara yang bosan. Sejak tadi ia hanya diremas penisnya sekali oleh Akashi dan belum mendapatkan giliran lagi.

"Sabar sedikit. Kita juga belum dapat ssu!" sungut Kise.

Akashi menggeliat, tanda meminta diperhatikan. Midorima menghela napas dan menoleh pada Murasakibara.

"Kalau kau bosan, sentuh saja dia dimanapun." Usul Midorima.

"Ah, betul juga~" Murasakibara langsung memilin puting Akashi, membuatnya semakin mendesah tertahan. Perlahan, Murasakibara merasakan cairan keluar dari puting Akashi.

"Aree? Seijuuroucchi sudah mengeluarkan susu ya?" tanya Kise sambil menatapnya takjub.

"Oh? Jadi bisa begitu ya?" tanya Aomine. Tangannya terulur dan mencolek sedikit cairan itu dan mencicipinya. Alisnya mengernyit "Tidak ada rasanya."

"Memang begitu, nodayo!" Midorima menghela napas.

Akashi melenguh pelan. Kuroko masih menggerakkan penisnya hingga mengeluarkan cairan sperma ke dalam tubuhnya. Untuk sesaat, Akashi terdiam. Hanya suara badai dan petir di luar sana yang ribut mengisi keheningan

"Ada apa, Seijuurou? Biasanya kau langsung meminta lagi." Midorima mengelus rambut Akashi pelan.

Akashi masih mengunci mulutnya. Tangan kanannya yang ia gunakan untuk memanjakan penis Kise ia lepaskan dan menyentuh perutnya. Kuroko menatap bagian bawah Akashi.

"Cairan bening apa ini?" tanya Kuroko. Seketika semuanya hening.

Wajah Midorima memucat melihat cairan bening yang keluar dari lubang Akashi. Ia menoleh ke Akashi yang kini wajahnya juga turut memucat.

"Seijuurou...kau..."

Akashi hanya menatap Midorima dan para mantan anggota Kisedai yang lainnya. Akashi berkata dengan suara lirih, namun cukup untuk didengar oleh mereka.

"Bayinya mau keluar."

~~oo00oo~~

"Ambulans juga tak bisa ssu!"

"Sial! Kita paksa keluar saja!"

"Mine-chin, berita bilang di jalan raya utama ada pohon tumbang."

"Akh, siaall!"

Akashi hanya berbaring dalam diam, mendengarkan kelima alpha tersebut ribut. Akashi mencoba tetap tenang dan mengatur napasnya, namun sepertinya ia sudah tak bisa menahan keinginan bayinya untuk keluar.

Midorima menghampirinya dan mengecek bukaannya. Midorima mendecak kemudian menoleh ke arah yang lain.

"Kise, didihkan air. Kuroko, cari handuk sebanyak mungkin. Murasakibara dan Aomine, kalian pegang tangan Seijuurou. Sudah tidak ada waktu lagi." Instruksi Midorima. Kise mengiyakan dan segera menuju dapur untuk mendidihkan air. Kuroko pun juga patuh dan pergi ke semua kamar untuk mengumpulkan handuk. Murasakibara dan Aomine juga langsung menuju posisinya. Akashi reflek memegang tangan mereka saat ia merasakan kontraksi kembali muncul.

"Seijuurou, dengarkan aku baik-baik. Jika kau merasakan kontraksi, dorong sekuat tenaga, namun jangan terlalu keras. Jika kontraksi selesai, kau harus mengistirahatkan dirimu sampai kontraksi selanjutnya. Mengerti?" jelas Midorima. Akashi hanya mengangguk, napasnya mulai tersengal. Keringat menuruni pelipisnya.

"Midorima-_kun_, ini handuknya." Kuroko menyerahkan tumpukan sedang handuk dan menaruhnya di sisi Midorima. Midorima menggumamkan terima kasih, namun matanya masih terfokus pada Akashi. Dilihatnya Akashi berjengit.

"Sekarang, Seijuurou. Dorong bayinya."

"Ukkhh—!"

Akashi menggenggam erat tangan Murasakibara dan Aomine. Aomine refleks mengaduh karena cengkraman tangan Akashi sedangkan Murasakibara hanya menatap Akashi datar.

Sekitar 15 menit, di antara raungan badai, terdengar suara Akashi yang berteriak dan mendorong. Kise datang sambil membawa baskom berisi air panas dan duduk di sebelah Kuroko, memperhatikan.

Akashi hanya mendengar suara Midorima yang mengatakan ia sudah bisa melihat kepala bayinya. Entah mendapat tenaga darimana, Akashi kembali mendorong sekuat mungkin hingga ia merasakan sesuatu yang besar keluar dari lubangnya bersamaan dengan cairan.

Sekitar 20 menit penuh rasa sakit, akhirnya tubuh Akashi melemas. Tangisan bayi menggema ke seluruh ruangan, diikuti helaan napas dari kelima alpha yang rupanya sangat tegang akan proses kelahiran barusan. Midorima langsung cepat membersihkan tubuh bayi kecil itu dan menyerahkannya pada Akashi. Akashi hanya menatapnya sambil menyingkap kain yang menutupi tubuh mungil itu. Seketika, kelima alpha lainnya mengerumuni Akashi.

"Manisnyaaaa." Kise menatap bayi itu dengan tatapan berbinar.

"Rambutnya biru sepertiku." Ujar Aomine.

"Tapi ia tak sehitam dirimu, Aomine-_kun_." Komentar Kuroko.

"Tetsu _teme_—!"

"Ukuran tubuhnya cukup besar dari bayi rata-rata, nodayo." Ujar Midorima yang baru saja selesai membersihkan bagian bawah tubuh Akashi.

Bayi itu nampak merengek kecil. Saat matanya terbuka, terlihat gabungan hijau dan emas

"Waah, matanya sepertiku dan Midorimacchi ssu!" seru Kise

"Dan suaranya begitu kecil." Sambung Kuroko. Akashi terus menatap bayi itu dan menyadari gradasi merah di rambutnya. Ia takjub melihat bayi kecil itu memiliki aspek dari keenam orang yang berada di ruangan itu.

"Kalau begini sulit menentukan ini anak siapa." Keluh Aomine.

"_Maa_, apa itu penting _ssu_?" tanya Kise. "Lihat, dia memiliki satu kemiripan dengan kita semua. Dia tetap anak kita kan _ssu_?"

"Aku setuju." Kuroko tersenyum. Tangannya menyentuh bayi kecil itu, membuatnya menggumam dan merapatkan diri menuju ibunya.

Murasakibara hanya terdiam dan memeluk Akashi. Yang lainnya pun mengikuti dan menyamankan diri di sekeliling Akashi.

Akashi tersenyum dan mengecup dahi putranya. Perlahan kedua iris merahnya memberat dan ia pun tertidur, menuju alam mimpi.

**~~~END~~~**

Kan. Ketauan kan authornya hobi baca doujin hentai *digaplok*

Ohok ohok HALO READERS KEMBALI LAGI SAMA—yah udah bosen denger nama saya *plak*

Lagi-lagi membawa ukeshi omegaverse dan mpreg! Yeaayy! Genre kesukaan saya semua

Kali ini kembali berterima kasih kepada **val pururin **yang karena rikuesannya fic ini bisa hadir hehee gimana? Seru? Kurang mantap? *ditakol*

Bales review dulu lah ya

**Akashiki Kazuyuki **Iya dia lacur high class di mata saia *kamsud* Ini udah ada sekuel~ semoga suka~ Saia juga nunggu update ficmu loh~ ;^)

**HikariNoTenshi1809 **Ohoho ini udah ada sekuelnya. Monggo disantap

**val pururin **Oh iya dooonngg biar sedap. Yang ini gimana nih? Hehe

**LenkaAllenka **Akhirnya terpuaskan ya hehehe

SO gimana readers? Mau flame? Komplain? Kurang puas?

Sampaikan di kotak review


End file.
